The Devil and the Keybearer
by delphigirl689
Summary: A parody of The Devil and Daniel Mouse. When Kairi sells her soul to Grandfather to become a rock star, it's up to Sora to set her free. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Delphigirl689: Here's a new story for all your readers out there!

Sora: Really? You're not gonna leave them hanging like you do with all your other stories?

Delphigirl689: Another crack like that and I won't make you the hero in this.

Sora: I'm the hero?!

Delphigirl689: DUH! That's why the title is The Devil and the Keybearer!

Sora: Oh.

Delphigirl689: Okay, now on with the show!

WWWWWWWWWWWW

The Devil and the Keybearer

Our story begins on gloomy night. The clouds showed an evil face on the moon as they parted. Something big was going to happen soon… but since it's not right away, let's turn our attention to the restaurant music is coming out of, shall we?

The eatery known as the Krusty Krab was starting to show a lack of customers…it could be because it was the middle of the night and most people aren't eating at this time, but those that were there were listening to the pair playing music on the stage. One was a fifteen-year-old boy with caramel brown spikey hair and sky-blue eyes dressed in a special black outfit with red, blue and yellow decorations and accessories, wearing black and yellow shoes. His name is Sora, the Keyblade wielder.

Next to Sora was a fifteen-year-old girl with ruby auburn hair and blue-violet eyes dressed in a pastel pink outfit with zippers and a belt that was reminiscent of suspenders and a medium sized bag attached to the strap by a lilac ribbon, wearing lilac and white shoes. Her name is Kairi, Sora's singing partner and love interest.

Both: _**Don't you ever get worried**_

_**Don't you get depressed**_

_**Even if your heart falls down**_

_**And your life's a mess**_

_**If you just look where the music can make it**_

_**When you're getting low**_

As you all know, the manager and owner of the Krusty Krab is none other than Eugene Krabs; the greediest most miserly creature in all of Toon City. He was not happy that there weren't many customers that night, or any night for that matter. Business seemed to be great when he started using the restaurant as a night club, but since all Sora and Kairi ever played was country music, the customers had been going to rock and roll places instead, and taking their money with them. The crab smiled as he saw a customer leaving in hopes the guy would pay. To Mr. Krabs's annoyance, the toon left the establishment without paying at all.

_**Look where the music can take you**_

_**If you let it go**_

_**Look where the music can take you**_

_**When you're getting low**_

_**Look where the music can take you**_

_**If you let it go**_

The two had finished their song, but everything was quiet…except for the one guy left tapping his foot on the ground. Kairi frowned and said, "Great…no audience _again._"

"At least he liked it." Sora replied trying to stay positive as he pointed to the guy at a table.

"Well, I think he's deaf…tone deaf."

"Right…Thank you for your support. For our next song-"

Mr. Krabs stopped the young man in mid-sentence shouting, "Hold it! No next song! Not now, not ever! You're fired! Both of you!"

"What?! You can't..." Kairi begins to protest in horror. This place was Sora and her place of work since she could remember. It's the only way to pay for food and the bills.

"I can and I am! Nobody wants to hear your kind of music anymore! The customers all want Rock 'N Roll and Disco Dance! And what the customers want, we give it to 'em! So, from now on this is a Rock Club! Now, beat it!"

With that, Sora and Kairi were kicked out of the restaurant, landing in a puddle of water. The two groaned as they got up and walk away sadly. This isn't good. How will they find a place of employment now? No one seemed to care about their business at all.

"Oh, Sora, he's right." Kairi said sadly as she and her partner headed towards the woods, "We should just give up."

"Don't say that, we've just gotta believe in ourselves," Sora assured Kairi as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll be stars someday."

"You mean 'starve', don't you?"

"No, I don't. Don't worry; I'll get us some food…in some way."

"But how?" Kairi asked with a concern sigh. All their hopes and dreams are about to be gone for good. How will they get money anyway? No good will come now, since their music is probably extinct.

"Just wait here, okay? I'll be right back." Sora said as he turned and walked back to the town.

The girl sniffed a bit and shivered. It was so cold out there that night. Kairi yelped as a raindrop hit her head while the wind blew by, causing her to get chilly. Finally the girl sat down in sadness. Who was Sora trying to kid?

"Stars, huh…how can you be a star without an audience?" Kairi sighed sadly, "I wish I was a rock star; then people will listen to me more. Oh, I will give anything to be one, anything..."

Suddenly without warning, something in the ground shook, startling the girl in alarm. Was it an earthquake?! Soon a bolt of lightning hit a tree nearby causing the ground to shake some more before breaking apart. Kairi fell to the ground in terror. What was going on?

Kairi saw something come out from the smoking crack in the earth.

Soon one flash of light and smoke later, the creature then come forward to Kairi. The girl looked terrified as, when the smoke clear, the grinning figure revealed himself to the gasping girl. It was a tall shadowy man with hair spiked up like devil horns, a long beard, a red outline around his body and glowing yellow eyes looking at the princess of heart maliciously.

"Did you say 'anything', my dear?" the new figure asked in amusement.

"Who…who are you?" Kairi asked as she slowly stepped back.

The figure chuckled as he took a card out and gave it to Kairi while saying, "This card will explain things, pretty lady."

Kairi looked at the card suspiciously before taking it. She read, "Devious Music Production. Grandfather…" the card then shrank until it vanished in her hands.

"Indeed…you certainly look like a rock star, princess. It's a real shame you're not a singer"

"But I am a singer, really!"

"You're not fooling me, are you?" Grandfather asked Kairi sinisterly.

"No, I'm not! Just listen…" Kairi said trying to prove to the "producer" she could, in fact, sing. The girl cleared her throat and sang a note…though the devil figure stopped her before she could continue.

"It's wonderful…different…boys what do you think?"

Suddenly, three alien figures came out of the ground grinning wickedly. These were Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, Grandfather's henchmen.

"Fabulous, Gramps, absolutely amazing!" Zix said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, it's beautiful!" Travoltron replied, sounding like John Travoltra's character from _**Grease**_.

"Hmm, she sounds good." Tee added in a Mr. T kind of way.

"My dear, these are my associates: Zix, Travoltron, and Tee." Grandfather introduced as he put an arm around Kairi's shoulder.

The three aliens walked up to Kairi, who chuckled in amusement as she said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, sweetheart," Zix replied as he grabbed her arm slyly, "Perhaps we can get to know each other over some milkshakes?"

"Yeah, or maybe even dinner!" Travoltron added with a smirk.

"Hush your mouth, fool!" Tee shouted to his cohorts as he pounded his fists on their heads, "This is a client you're talking to!"

Kairi gently yanked her hand away from the aliens, turned to Grandfather and asked, "Can you really make me a star?"

"Ha! Can he? Are the Kids Next Door an adult's worst nightmare?" Travoltron said until Grandfather hit him hard, shutting up the alien for that remark.

"Shut up, will ya! Do you wanna get Gramps mad when he's in a good mood?" Zix snapped at his dimwitted cohort.

Luckily, Grandfather ignored the aliens and focused on Kairi saying, "Oh, you have what it takes, my dear. But there is just one little thing that could hold you back…"

"What is it?" Kairi asked in concern. Obviously what Grandfather said is very serious and could keep her from becoming a rock star.

"If you don't want it badly enough, then I can't help you at all."

"But I do! I really want to be a star! Please help me!"

"Very well, you've convinced me. Boys, the contract." Grandfather ordered his goons.

Zix snapped his fingers, causing a smoky hand to appear, follow by a contract. Travoltron took it. Grandfather blew some flames from a cigar that came out of nowhere. This, in turn, caused the aliens to yelp as they got sent flying from the crack in the ground. They landed near Kairi, a bit burnt and able to show her the contract.

"This is just a standard contract, princess, nothing fancy." Grandfather said slyly. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee put ice packs on their rear ends while giving the contract to Kairi for her to look over.

As Travoltron and Tee stretch the contract out for Kairi, Zix said, "Think of it: Fame, fortune, fans, gold records, concerts, world tours, your name in lights! They can be all yours, kid!"

Kairi smiled as she read the contract. This was too good to be true. With this she could be a rock star in no time.

WWWWWWWWWW

Sora stood in front of the pawn shop, reluctant to sell his guitar. But it was the only way he and Kairi could get money for food, so he entered the store and walked up to the counter.

The shopkeeper, Sagacity Acumen, noticed the boy and said, "Greetings, young musician. Are you here to buy an instrument, guitar perhaps?"

"Actually, I came to sell one." Sora said sadly. Sagacity Acumen sighed as he looked at the other guitars aspiring musicians had sold to him for money.

"I was afraid of that."

Sora shrugged sheepishly. Just bad luck was all the Keyblader could guess.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Kairi tried to keep reading the contract, but the aliens were stretching it so quickly that she could hardly keep up.

"No need to rush. Read it all." Grandfather said slyly. Kairi just sigh as she put the contract down. Apparently the girl couldn't catch up at all.

"I give up…can I really trust you?" she asked in concern. This caused the demon to make an angelic pose, somehow turning himself into an angel with the usual voices being heard; that was enough to convince the girl. "All right, I'll sign."

Zix snapped his fingers as the very long contact, with is big enough to have most of it on the ground, shrank back to normal size. Travoltron commented, "That is one big contract! I'm surprised we were able to make it that big."

"Now…the pin, boys." Grandfather said with a sinister smile. Zix got out some sort of needle making Kairi a bit worried. The alien came close to her with the needle in hand, as though he was about to stick it in her.

Kairi yelped as she backed away nervously while saying, "Don't you mean 'pen'? I mean...what's with the needle."

"Haven't you ever heard of 'signing in blood'? That's what I use. It's more permanent." Grandfather said with an evil smirk.

"I don't know…maybe I should wait for Sora to get back before I do this."

"Well, since you're obviously not interested, I'd best be on my way," Grandfather said as he took the contract from Kairi and put it away, "Perhaps next year, you will be. Let's go, boys!"

"Next year?!" Kairi gasped in terror. By the time next year came, it would be too late for her and Sora. "Wait, I'll sign! I'll sign!"

"Alright, then, get the needle ready."

Tee held the contract as Zix took Kairi's finger, ready to prick it. The girl gulp while saying, "Try not to do it hard."

"Don't worry; you won't feel a thing." Zix said. Suddenly Kairi yelped as the alien pricked her on the finger, making the girl wince at the same time. The five watched as a drop of blood landed on the contract.

"Good, it's signed. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, make sure this lady gets your personal attention." Grandfather said wickedly to his henchmen, making the three smirk sinisterly. This was the fun part.

"You got it, Gramps!" Zix laughed as he, Travoltron, and Tee high-fived one another before high-fiving their boss, making the quartet laugh cruelly as they all disappear in a flash.

Sora came back to Kairi without the guitar that he just sold. The keyblader managed to buy himself a bag of food that he and his music partner could share and eat.

"Kairi? Kairi?" Sora called as he looked around for Kairi. For some reason, she doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. "Where are you? I got some food."

Unknown to Sora, a dark cloud above peer over him with familiar eyes watching the boy and a familiar voice said, "Too late to talk her out of this one. She's with me now!"

"Kairi!"

Soon all faded to black. While Kairi was about to begin her new life as a rock star, unknown to her, the deal with Grandfather was the biggest mistake she ever made!

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Delphigirl689: Not bad for the first chapter, eh?

Sora: At least you're planning on doing this all in one day.

Delphigirl689: Yes, I am. Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Delphigirl689: Here's the second part! Remember, I own nothing!

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Kairi smiled as she looked at her new dress that Zix, Travoltron, and Tee had brought her to begin the girl's new life as a rock star. This was so great! Shame that she had to leave Sora out of it but still…

"Oh yeah, it's you, baby, it's you!" Travoltron said to Kairi with a grin on his face.

"You need a stage name, something to make you more famous that said, 'I am way past cool, baby'!" Zix said with a nod. "That's what attracts the boys."

"Well...maybe I could use the name Princess K., what do you think?" Kairi asked the aliens hopefully.

"Why not?" Zix said with a smile as he and his cohorts looked in the mirror at their own reflections and gasped in alarm. "Gah, what are we, Ed, Edd, and Eddy? These outfits just won't do!"

The aliens snapped their fingers and soon they are wearing black tight outfits and the whatnot. Travoltron smirked as he said, "Oh yeah, that's more like it."

"Hmmm, I think I'll need a band to back me up." Kairi said in thought. She may no longer be working with Sora, despite how much that the girl had missed him, but at least the new rock star could get a band.

"You want them, you got them!" The aliens said with a smile. The trio flipped the mirror as the group ends up in a broken down apartment AKA the new rock star's current home. Kairi was amazed. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee's special effects surprised her at times.

Suddenly the group heard drumming as they turn and saw someone appearing with a drum set. It was a thirteen year old boy with black hair that came up to a cowlick, he wore a dark blue T-shirt with a circle covered by a yellow lightning bolt on the front and blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes. His name is Wilbur Robinson.

"All right, one down." Kairi said with a grin as she jumped a bit. Zix mimicked the guitar and bass and suddenly two more people appear playing the said instruments. One of them was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green T-shirt, a brown vest, hazel-colored shorts, and black and white running shoes. His name is Jeremy Johnson.

The other is a fifteen year old boy with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes, dressed in a red Xiaolin warrior outfit with a gold medallion around his neck. His name is Raimundo Pedrosa.

Now that Kairi got her band, she could begin rehearsal. Soon a microphone appeared in the girl's palm as she excitedly begin singing.

Kairi: _**I've got a song and it's my time to sing  
I've got a chance and before I can ask  
The cooler days is what I'm doing  
My good thing is gonna feel all the loving**_

Zix, Travoltron, and Tee grinned devilishly. Once Kairi earned all the fame and fortune that she can get, then Grandfather would come and get his end of the bargain. Suddenly the aliens heard a knock at the door.

Outside Sora, who knew Kairi's apartment number by heart, was knocking outside while exclaiming, "Kairi!"

Suddenly the window over head opened as Zix, Travoltron, and Tee came out of it glaring at Sora. The latter said, "Hey fool, no visitors! We got a rehearsal, okay, and it doesn't involve ya!"

"But I'm her partner!"

"Oh yeah, of course you are, yeah." Zix said as he leaned closer to Sora. "Come on, we're just featuring Princess K., that Kairi's new name, for now. This could make her really famous. You don't want to get in her way, right?"

"Well, I guess I don't." Sora said a bit dumbstruck. The truth was the boy just wanted to help Kairi with whatever it was she had planned, but if the keybearer stood in the way, he would step aside.

"Good, we thought so!" Travoltron said as he tossed a coin to Sora who dodged it quickly. "Get lost and buy yourself a new string."

Sora glared at the aliens as they went back into the building. Something wasn't right there.

A while later, we see the place that Sora and Kairi were tossed out of before now showing 'Princess K.' in lights on the sign. People came into the place to watch the new singer sing. The crowd was now cheering for her and her new band as Kairi does so.

_**I've got a lucky gift before their affection  
This kind of love has got me flying for fame!  
The more I think, the more I know about it  
The more he loves me, and that's all I can ask!**_

The crowd had packed into the club like mad as they cheered, tossing roses to Kairi and such. Mr. Krabs grinned and looked at Zix, Travoltron, and Tee before giving them each a chocolate cigar. The restaurant owner did indeed toss Kairi and Sora out of the place a while ago but for the first time ever, this greedy crab actually like this new rock star.

_**Aiee, yeah, yeaaaaaah, yeah!**_

Once Kairi was done singing, the girl smiled as the crowd applauded for her while she is bowed. This new Princess K. was one big hit.

A lady smirked and held Travoltron by the arm as Zix smoked a cigar while saying, "Oh yeah, you are on your way now kid. Pretty soon you will belong to Gramps."

"You think we could get some soda with the next crazy sequence?" Tee asked Zix with a grin on his face.  
WWWWWWWWWWWW

Time had passed since Kairi became famous. The girl sang her new songs at a recording studio before a CD of 'Princess K.' spiral through the screen like crazy. We see a lot of Kairi's pics as the new rock star continued to rise.

"Hey you funky fly and what not. What you're saying, I dig where you're from, because that's where it at." We see a DJ speaking into a mike. Now we show Kairi in most of the charts, including the 1st and 2nd top songs, she was so darn popular. Now a limo pulled up to a concert as we hear the DJ continue to speak, "Here they are, Princess K. and the Heart Guards."

Kairi AKA Princess K. sang her heart out in front of a crowd as time passed by with a calendar flipping pages of the days with months attached being pulled away. The DJ said, "Number one this week and the next week and every week."

At a record show, Kairi smiled as she held the trophies that she won for her great performances and such. The girl and her band spent a lot of weeks touring on train and plane, doing another successful performance and talking to the reporters. Things were really going great for Kairi now.

Of course, Zix, Travoltron and Tee watched on with evil smirks on their faces. It was almost time. Kairi would not have much time left on this planet.  
WWWWWWWWWWWW

With all of Kairi's newfound success and such, she was able to get herself a mansion with all the best that it could get that she herself could afford. Sora arrived there looking amazed. His former partner sure did great for herself.

"Hmmm..." Sora said as he use the door handle on the door which made some loud knocking indeed. The boy was hoping to see Kairi and see how she was since he last saw her.

Inside the mansion, Zix, Travoltron and Tee were relaxing on the couch though the aliens' relaxing time got interrupted by the knocking at the door, much to their annoyance. Zix said dryly to Travoltron, "You get it this time."

Travoltron grunted as he got up and headed off to answer the door and see who was visiting.

Sora waited impatiently for a while but then something happened that scared the crud out of him: the door knocker change into Travoltron's face who spoke, "Look kid, she can't be bothered right now. Princess K.'s got an interview with Rockin' Stone magazine, got it?"

"Sure." Sora said with a frown as he kicked at the dirt, though even if Kairi did have an interview, she could've at least taken the time to speak with him. "I just came to say 'goodbye'."

"Right, sure, of course. Of course, I'll make sure to tell her." Travoltron said quickly as his face turn back into the door knocker. "Have a good trip, not! Ha ha ha ha!"

Sora growled angrily at this. That's the second time that no good creep and/or his pals refused to let him see Kairi, and the keybearer was starting to suspect that the whole door knocker/face changing thing may not be a special effect after all.

Sora tried unsuccessfully to unlock the door with his keyblade and groaned, "Well, it's pretty clear that this has some VERY powerful magic involved." The boy turned to leave, whispering, "Kairi, whatever you've gotten yourself into, please be safe."

Inside the mansion, Kairi's robot butler came to her with drinks while she was interviewed by a reporter named Bonnie Rockwaller who was speaking to her while the reporter's camera man Brick Flag was taking pictures, "Well, Princess K., can you tell me how you enjoy your sudden success?"

Kairi was holding a small butterfly on her fingers as she spoke up, "Well, I mean...I like being a big star, it's great you know." The butterfly itself flew away as the rock star sighed sadly while looking out a window. "Fabulous but… it can be lonely at times."

"Right, that's great. Can you tell us your big plans for the future?"

Kairi wasn't sure what to say. She herself enjoyed being a big star but the poor girl was lonely. Kairi missed Sora. She hadn't seen him in such a long time. The girl gasped as she saw someone leaving the mansion grounds.

As Travoltron came back, Kairi turned to him while asking, "Travoltron, who was that?"

"Eh, nobody important, K.," Travoltron said in an uncaring tone of voice, "Just some worthless bum."

"But I'm sure that it was Sora I just saw!"

"Hold that pose!" Brick said as Kairi turned. The girl looked shocked as the picture of herself was taken. The scene itself spiraled before we see the picture itself on the Rockin' Stone magazine cover.

Zix, Travoltron, and Tee all sat on Kairi's bed as the former held the magazine that had Kairi's picture on it. The alien said, "Leaping meteorites, this is the biggest thing to hit rock yet!"

Kairi fixed herself while wearing a new coat in front of the reporters and fans. The girl turned to Zix and ask, "What is it, you guys?"

"It's the Disney Castle Marathon." Zix said excitedly as Travoltron took a bottle of soda and tried to open the thing while Kairi took a bouquet of flowers from a fan before closing the door. "It's the greatest gathering of the biggest rock stars ever. Guess who the number 1 act is going to be?"

Kairi looked at a letter and read it while asking, " I don't know, who?"

"You are!" Zix said as Travoltron continued struggling with the bottle. "Baby, you're on top now."

"Cool! But where to do I go from here? I'm already a big rock star with everyone now. I don't know what's left to do."

"Don't fret, deary. I'm sure Gramps'll get you some place to do it at." Travoltron said with a secret evil smirk. Tonight was the night and pretty soon, Kairi will become a big rock star...in the Underworld. The alien of course got the cork out at last, hitting Tee's nose in the process and causing it to get stuck in there. "Oops, sorry."  
WWWWWWWWWWWW

The biggest concert of the century had arrived and a crowd was jam packed into the theatre, wanting to see their greatest and most popular rock star sing. None of them suspected that something else would happen tonight indeed.

"Oh yeah, are you feeling the scene, folks?" The announcer named Jake said to the crowd with a grin.

Backstage, the aliens looked at Kairi who looked excited. The first alien said, "Yeah, you're getting big with these folks, tonight, kid."

"Right. Go out there and knock 'em dead." Travoltron said to Kairi who smiled more excitedly. Her big night had come; shame Sora wasn't there to see this. The girl was very sad that her former partner (and perhaps more) couldn't come.

"Do you got a smile as you walk up the aisle?" Jake the dog continued as the crowd continued to roar and applaud like crazy. "Okay, this is it, the big event that you have been waiting for! Time for me to introduce the superstar of super bands, the one who stays on top, you know them, you love them, Princess K. and the Heart Guards!"

Soon the spotlight came onto the stage as Kairi wearing a Kiss style outfit appear singing a new song, a first good one at least.

_**Sometimes I isn't, sometimes I is  
Just sweet love honey, gonna make me think**_

The crowd applauded for her as they watch Kairi and her band, all wearing the kind of style outfit that their singer is wearing, perform. A while later, we see Kairi wearing black doing another song,

_**Listen someone's talking to you  
And it's not just your radio  
There's a tiger cat stalking you  
And it ain't gonna let you go!  
Oooooh, better!  
OOoooooh, it's better!**_

Zix, Travoltron, and Tee wearing tuxedos and top hats, sat in the audience looking very eager. Once Kairi's last song was done, then it was time for their big boss to come and take the rock star away...for good.

A bit later, we see Kairi wearing a white princess-like dress looking sad while singing.

_**Can you hear me now?  
The one I wanted most, to sing your songs  
Now that's before they were listening,  
But something's missing**_

The crowd watched on including a couple named Zack and Aerith who looked at Kairi sadly. The poor girl was singing about a certain boy whom she felt that she would never see again.

_**Can you see, though  
There's people all around them  
I'm so alone without your lovin'  
It all means nothing  
Can you help me find my song  
It use to be here  
Whispering right in my ear**_

Some of the crowd looked sad as they saw tears coming from Kairi's eyes. She was sad indeed.

_**Can you help me find my  
Can you help me find my  
Can you help me find my song?**_

Just as Kairi finished her song, the shadows coming from the moon got covered, confusing her. What was happening? The girl looked up and gasped as a giant, shadowy bird headed right towards her. The crowd screamed in alarm at what was going on. Kairi fell to the ground and tumbled while backing away as the evil bird landed on the stage floor near her.

"What...who are you? And what do you want?" Kairi asked in alarm.

The vulture chuckle evilly and spoke in the familiar voice of Grandfather, "I want _you_. We had a bargain for your soul, my dear."

"What?! I thought that soul part of the deal was a joke! I didn't mean that, wait!"

"Sorry, but it's no joke, princess. I have been waiting and now it's time for me to collect!" Grandfather said evilly.

"No!" Kairi screamed in terror. Grandfather swiped at the girl, but she got out of the way in time and the girl made a run for it.

The aliens licked their lips evilly as they watched the chase unfold.

Kairi ran out of the concert hall in terror as the monstrous demon went through a wall chasing her. It seemed that there was no place for the girl to go. Kairi gasped as Grandfather got closer with those talons of his. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee were watching the whole thing and waving small flags.

"Go Gramps, go Gramps, go go!" they said with evil smirks.

Kairi rushed into an alley while running and knocking down trash cans in the process. Now she rushed into a big pipe quickly causing Grandfather to crash into it. The evil demon said, "You can run but you can't hide!"

As Kairi panted inside the tunnel, Grandfather turned into a giant cat and stalk menacingly while walking on the top of the pipe. The villain peeked through the other side causing the rock star to yelp while Grandfather grinned. Kairi tried to back away, only to find the devil returning to the other side. She was trapped.

Kairi backed away to the other side of the tunnel with Grandfather returning there, waiting to get her. Luckily and unluckily, the girl tripped and fell, avoiding his swipe in time and going into the water below.

That didn't stop Grandfather as he turned into a shark and splashed into the water going after Kairi.

Zix, Travoltron, and Tee were in a boat nearby and put some goggles on with the second alien saying, "Oh yeah, I love a good water show!" The three dunked their heads into the water to watch the chase continue.

The transformed Grandfather swam through the water, causing the fish to get freaked out at the demon and swim away. He is almost upon Kairi who is swimming like mad. The girl gasped upon seeing her chaser and quickly resurfaced, climbing up onto dry land and continue on foot.

Grandfather came up and turned into a rhino, shorting flames before chasing the running Kairi. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee were on a tree waving their flags with the middle one saying, "How long do you suppose she can keep that up?"

"Shut up, I want to stay on Gramps' good side today." Zix said with a smirk.

"Yeah, hush your mouth, fool!" Tee added.

Grandfather continued the chasing and he unknowingly passed Kairi, who was hiding nearby. Once the villain was gone, the girl sighed as she sat on a log. That was a close one.

Suddenly a noise was heard making Kairi turn and saw three familiar aliens falling nearby causing her to gasp. Zix, Travoltron and Tee had found her. Zix spat out a few leaves while exclaiming, "Hey, Gramps, you've done it again! She's here!"

Kairi gasped as the tree limbs nearby rose up and was grabbed by the tree itself, which was obviously Grandfather. The girl was a goner now!

"Well, that was marvelous excersize, but you do know that according to our contract, at precisly midnight..." Grandfather explained letting Kairi fall to the ground. As he got up, the demon show the contract itself to the girl while continuing, "...at the hight of her greatest triumph, the party of the first part, that's you, princess, agrees to render up her soul now and forevermore to the party of the second part, that's me; the devil."

"What?! So...you really at the lord of the underworld...and I traded my soul to you?!" Kairi cried in horror. What a fool she was, giving up her soul to an evil demon and for what? To be a rock star! The girl cried sadly as Grandfather turned back into his normal form while holding her arm.

"Well, you have your fun, but now it's time to go. Off to the Underworld!"

"Wait, you can't! It's not midnight yet! That's when you get my soul, right?"

"Uh, she's right, Gramps." Zix said in realization while hoping that Grandfather wouldn't barbecue him for pointing that fact out. "It wouldn't be good on your record if you grabbed a victim who traded his or her soul before the written time."

"Yeah, it's true." Travoltron said. Grandfather growled angrily as it looks like he's about to shoot out flames much to the aliens' and Kairi's horror.

Eventually Grandfather calmed down as he frowned while saying, "Blast, it's always technicalities with some people." The villain turned to Kairi while saying, "Very well, princess, just to show you how nice I can be, I'll give you until midnight to say goodbye to your friends. But after that, you're mine!"

"Yeah, if she got any left that is! Ha ha ha ha!"

Kairi got up and she then ran off back to the city. The poor girl had to find a way out of this deal with Grandfather, but who could she turn to for help now?  
WWWWWWWWWWWW

Delphigirl689: That was part 2. Part 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphigirl689: Hooray for Part three!  
WWWWWWWWWWWW

Back in the city, the lights were turned off for the night, especially near the posters of Princess K. The girl who was about to lose her soul soon ran down the streets as she headed to the rehearsal building. Kairi knew that her band would be there.

"My friends, they'll help me, I know they will." Kairi said hopefully.

Upon arriving at the rehearsal building however, Kairi discovered it was barred in the front. The girl was worried and went around back. Sure enough, she found Wilbur, Jeremy and Raimundo packing some stuff into the van. It looked like they were leaving!

"Guys, guys, wait!" Kairi shouted as she ran up to the band. "Please, I need your help!"

"Sorry, Kairi, as much as we want to, the band union said that you didn't pay your bills,so we gotta sell all the equipment and stuff, including your mansion, to pay them off." Raimundo said to Kairi sadly.

Wilbur came out of the van holding a newspaper and read it with a sad shrug, "Found the article; 'Princess K. plummed out for non-payment'. "

Kairi gasped then looked in shock as she saw three familiar aliens in trench coats and hats nearby. Zix was using a toothpick while smirking evilly. This was terrible! Those creeps are going to make sure that the poor girl wouldn't have any friends to support her.

Well, except one, but Kairi doubted she would ever see him again...  
WWWWWWWWWWWW

A while later, Kairi sat near a tree in the forest sadly. So far, the poor girl had no friends or people who would help her. Now all the former rock star had to do now was to wait for Grandfather to come and take her.

"Oh, Kairi, how could you be so stupid! You just had to be a star and now...you'll one in the Underworld!" Kairi said to herself as she cried sadly, "If only I could see Sora just one more time…"

Just then, Kairi heard a familiar guitar playing coming from behind her. Could it be? The girl looked behind the tree and widened her eyes. To her surprise and happiness, it was Sora calmly playing his guitar, which he managed to get back from the pawn shop. Kairi was so glad to see him.

Sora, who didn't see that it was Kairi, said, "Hey. How's it going?" Kairi looked closely at Sora as tears came from her eyes and she smiled happily more. The keybearer turned as he said, "Is something..." Then he blinked in disbelief, "Kairi?"

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed happily as she hugged Sora happily and lovingly. "It's so good to see you."

"Well, same here, Kairi."

"I'm so glad that it's you. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, traveling around, writing new songs, fighting heartless; the usual. What about you? How's the fabulous life of a rock star treating you?"

"I'm not a rock star anymore and...I sold my soul to the devil."

"Really, now..." Sora stopped for a moment as he realized in shock what Kairi had just said, "Wait, what?!"

"Yes." Kairi said sadly. "It's my fault! I was desperate and didn't realize what happened until it was too late! Grandfather is coming for me at midnight!"

"Oh no, that's horrible."

"Sora, you'd better go. It's almost midnight. I don't want you to be here when he comes for me. There's no telling what Grandfather will do."

"No!" Sora said in determination as he jumped up to his feet. "I won't let him take you!"

"It's too late for me." Kairi cried. "Even if you do have the keyblade, you're still no match for the powers of that evil demon."

"No, way! I'll think of something! Kairi, I lost you before and I'm not losing you again; not without a fight!"

Suddenly the two jumped as lightning flashed nearby. Sora and Kairi turned as a familiar ruler of the Underworld appeared holding a clock while smirking maliciously. It was Grandfather, and that meant midnight had come.

"Well, what do you know, right on time." Grandfather said sinisterly as he melted the clock with his hand. The devil then smirked at Sora as he said, "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Grandfather, the absolute ruler of the Underworld. Now, princess, I've given you all the time you needed. Ready to go? I have a spot in the Underworld with your name written all over it!"

"Yeah, Gramps!" Travoltron said cheering like mad as he and the other two appeared with evil smirks. "Love it, love it!"

But before Grandfather could get close to Kairi, Sora stepped in front of her, summoned his keyblade and shouted, "Forget it, creep! She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Why am I not surprised at this?" Zix rhetorically asked in annoyance as the alien had seen this defiant act so many times before.

"You may not know this, young man, but I happen to **own** her!" Grandfather declared wickedly as he made a big explosion almost knocking everyone else away. The villain held up the contract with Kairi's blood signed in there as he continued, "She's going to come, whether she wants to or not, kid. She signed a contract, all down in red and white. You can't change that!"

"No, I can! I...I challenge this contract!" Sora said with determination while looking at the contract. "I want a trial before you even try to take Kairi, Grandfather. What you're doing is a democratic force!"

All the commotion that went on had attracted a lot of attention as people showed up to watch what was happening. Apparently, Kairi still had fans who loved her even if she was broke and no longer a rock star. They were about to witness a battle of wits between Sora and Grandfather. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee sneered wickedly as they prepared to pounce.

"Hmm, you know what? I like it." Grandfather said slyly, much to his associates' alarm. The aliens tried to stop him, suspecting a big mistake, but the devil continued on, "I've never been one to refuse a challenge, so keybearer, you can have your trial."

"We can?" Sora and Kairi asked hopefully.

"Well, there are three conditions, without which there will be no trial. One, I get to choose the jury."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sora protested while Kairi looked horrified by this and she cried. If Grandfather was supplying the jury that means the devil will win this trial without any problem!

"Fair,shmair. Take it or leave it." Grandfather said with a sly grin. Sora frowned, but knew he had no choice.

"Fine, I'll take it."

"Two, I will supply the judge, attorney, and baliff, can't have a trial without any of them, you know."

"Okay," Sora said as he comforted the sobbing Kairi, not wanting to leave her side again. "And the third condition?"

"Heh heh, I love this one." Grandfather said as he glared menacingly at Sora and got into his face. "If you lose, and I know you will, I get you as well, keyblader!"

"No!" Kairi gasped in horror upon hearing what the demon just said. She didn't want the love of her life get taken to the Underworld with her just because of her big mistake.

Of course, Sora replied, "Deal!" The boy was willing to take any risk to save Kairi no matter what happened to him.

"Sora, wait!"

Grandfather commented, "Somehow, I knew you'd agree. You hero-types tend to be VERY predictable in that regard; ESPECIALLY when you are trying to protect somebody you really care about."

Suddenly the aliens laughed as they cheered and danced madly, "Ha ha ha ha, you heard him, you heard him!" They spoke in a sing-song voice, "No takes back, no takes back! Nah nah nah!"

Grandfather was annoyed by his underlings' cheering and dancing as the people watched. The ruler of the Underworld sent down flames onto the aliens, burning them to a crisp and shutting the trio up.

"That was too much for anyone to take." Grandfather said in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

"We got a condition of our own." Sora said as he got a thought. "That band you gave Kairi. Are they owned by you as well?"

"Of course, rock stars who foolishly gave their souls away to me. What about them?"

"If we win, not only does Kairi get to keep her soul, but you release the band from your hold, too! Got it?"

Grandfather paused to think about this, then shrugged while saying, "Why not? Start the trial!"

"Here ye, hear ye, the court is now in session!" Travoltron said with a devilish smirk. "The Devil vs. Sora the keybearer. The honorable Judge Zix presiding!"

Some of the crowd covered their eyes and looked away in either fear or annoyance, mostly annoyance. This may not turn out well. Zix, looking into a mirror, snapped his fingers and soon the alien was wearing judge clothes with a wig while Travoltron was wearing a suit and tie and Tee was wearing bailiff clothing while eating a doughnut.

Grandfather slapped his forehead in annoyance while scowling, "Where did I get these idiots from?" Suddenly the judge stand came from out of the ground, hitting Zix who yelped. The alien took the gavel that came with the stand and he slammed the thing. "All right, call the jury!"

"First juror!" Tee called. Suddenly the ground cracked opened showing most likely the Underworld itself.

Suddenly an evil middle-aged man in a blue suit appeared as Kairi, who hid behind Sora, asked, "Who is that?"

"That's Mr. Boss; one of the biggest enemies of the Kids Next Door." Sora said with a frown. "He also owned a record company that cheated its singers."

"All right, second juror!" Tee called into the crack. Soon an evil red cat with wicked yellow eyes appeared with a smirk on his face.

"And that?" Kairi asked Sora, who frowned even more at the next juror in line.

"It's Katz; the arch nemesis of Courage the Cowardly Dog." Sora said with a frown. "He was also an agent that sucked his singers dry."

"Okay, third juror, come out! We don't got all day, fool!" Tee called out into the crack. Then an ancient looking woman in a hairpiece wearing a long purple dress came out and joined the other jurors.

"Sora, who is that?" Kairi asked in fear as the third juror went to the stand where Mr. Boss and Katz were sitting at, waiting for the trial to begin.

"Yzma!" Danny said with a frown. "She used to be Emperor Kuzco's advisor until she tried to take over the empire. Yzma was a big star until she lost her voice and became scary beyond all reason. She hates everyone, especially other singers."

"All right, call the first witness." Zix said as he got the trial started.

"I call to the stand, Grandfather. And in case you didn't know, that's ME!" Grandfather bellowed as his entire body went into big flames scaring everyone. Even the jurors got freaked out enough to yell out 'guilty' like crazy!

"Hey, I object! He's trying to intimidate the jury before the trial even started!" Sora said with a frown.

"Overruled, but very good point." Zix said before turning to Grandfather. "Okay, state your case, boss."

Grandfather smiled wickedly. This trial would be an easy win for him! The devil showed the contract to Kairi as he asked, "Isn't this your blood?"

"Yes." Kairi answered sadly.

"Okay, jury, what is your verdict?" Zix asked the jury.

"Guilty, got it, guilty, definitely guilty!" Mr. Boss, Katz and Yzma said with nods, mostly because they were still freaked out by Grandfather's outburst earlier.

"Hold it, you're doing it again, Grandfather! We didn't get our turn yet!" Sora snapped angrily as the audience watch in hope. The boy was given the book of law and he look through it while explaining, "According to this, the defense gets to have a chance."

"Hmm, should I beat him with my stick?" Tee asked hopefully as he waved his bailiff stick around.

"No, no. No need for that, Tee." Zix said to Tee. "The book is right; the defense should get a chance, Gramps."

"Technicalities, always technicalitie!" Grandfather grumbled angrily as his shadowy cloak writhed in fury. "Very well, HURRY UP!"

"Hurry up!" The jury yelled to Sora impatiently, wanting this trial to be over and done with.

"Hurry up!" The aliens shouted to Sora in panic as they didn't want to risk Grandfather's temper getting worse.

Sora flipped through the book quickly, looking for a page that could help him save Kairi. The boy seemed to have found one as he said, "I claim that this contract is no good because...well...she was too young! Kairi was under the age limit when she signed."

"No, she was old enough to sign." Grandfather said calmly. "The age limit is thirteen and she was fifteen when she signed the contract."

"Right on, yeah, you tell him!" The jury backed for Grandfather, cheering for the villain eagerly.

"Strike one, fool!" Tee shouted. It looked like Sora had two more chances to prove his case.

"Got anymore objections or shall we go straight for the out?" Zix asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, this contract is no good because..." Sora said flipping through the pages of the book until he found another one. "...Kairi was too small!"

"Too small?!" Kairi whispered to Sora in disbelief. He replied, "It's the best I could come up with!"

"Oh, she was big enough to sign, boy." Grandfather said with a shrug. Apparently that objection of Sora's wouldn't work either.

"Strike two!" Travoltron said with a laugh.

"Last chance, key boy, hurry up!" Zix said impatiently.

Sora flipped through the pages frantically. There must be a flaw in Grandfather's deal that could help save Kairi or they'd both be spending eternity in the Underworld.

"I say that this contract is no good...hold on, just a minute." Sora said as he kept searching through the pages in worry.

"Hey, come on, man!" A familiar voice said from the crowd. It was Jeremy! Wilbur and Raimundo were watching from the crowd as well. Even if Kairi's former band didn't help her before, they were there to support her, rock star or not!

"Yeah, you can do it, dude! Get Kairi out of that loco contract!" Raimundo added in determination. "Beat the crud out of..."

"Hey, shut your mouth, fool! We're trying to hold a trial here! No comments from the Peanut Gallery!" Tee scowled at the band in annoyance as Zix banged the gavel hard. Turning to Sora, the alien judge said, "Well?"

It looked like all hope was lost until Sora and Kairi, who helped her love with the flipping, found something and they pointed to it on the page that the two stopped, saying, "There!"

"Yeah, I claim that this whole trial is no good at all! There aren't enough jurors!" Sora said with a smirk. "According to the book, you're supposed to have twelve!"

"Right! And you only have three, Grandfather!" Kairi said as the aliens looked alarmed and the jury looked dumbstruck. She and Sora were right. There weren't enough members in the jury for this trial to be legal. Kairi hugged the keyblader as she believed that the two had won. The girl said, "I think we did it!"

Grandfather didn't say a word at first, then he chuckle slightly. The ruler of the Underworld growled furiously as he burst into flames (literally) while yelling, "ANOTHER TECHNICALITY?!" The devil then sent the book and its pages flying away much to the worry of Sora and Kairi. "NO ONE BEATS THE DEVIL ON A TECHNICALITY! NO ONE!"

Grandfather snapped his fingers and suddenly more villains emerged from the Underworld; Galaxar, Tzekel-Khan, Beldam, Toad, Hopper, Randall, Lord Chen, Yosemite Sam, and Wuya, making it a jury of twelve. It looked like Sora's objection was overruled!

"Boys, finish the trial, NOOOOOOW!" Grandfather yelled angrily as the devil sent out flames at random, hitting the stand and his minions in the process.

Zix came out from behind the barely burnt stand and he said, "Yes, sir! All right, spikey. Got anything more to say before we send ya both to the Underworld?"

"Wait, hold on, I do have something...to sing." Sora said with a nod as he took his guitar in his hands. The kid had one more trick up his sleeve. He could only hope that it would save his true love.

"Can he do that?" Travoltron asked Zix and Tee in confusion, making the other shrug. Soon Sora began to sing as everyone listened.

Sora: _**Looking for something, that there's no such way to find**_

Grandfather glared at Sora, wondering what the boy was doing.

_**You've got to listen to your own second mind**_

With a smile, Sora looked at Kairi as he continued the song.

_**You were afraid that you wouldn't be strong enough alone  
Now look at where the music can take you**_

Suddenly the crowd watched as Jeremy played his guitar along with Sora. The band member wanted to help Sora and Kairi.

_**If you let it go**_

Then, Wilbur and Raimundo began to perform as well. The band sang with Sora as Zack and Aerith smiled while the song continued.

Sora and the band: _**Look at where music can take you  
When you're getting low**_

Some of the couples in the audience danced to music as it went on.

_**Look at where the music can take you  
If you let it go**_

Zix, Travoltron, and Tee looked stunned at this and so did the jury. Kairi smiled as Sora continued singing that great song.

Sora: _**You had a chance to be a star in your own dreams**_

Kairi: _**Ooooh**_

The aliens smiled and they shed tears. That song was really touching their hearts.

Sora: _**Now you find that reality is better than it seems**_

Kairi: _**Ooooh**_

Eventually, the jury began to feel touched by the song. They may have been bad guys, but even they had some good inside them somewhere.

Sora: _**You sold your soul for some to rock and roll, but don't you see**_

Kairi: _**Aaaaaaah**_

The audience clapped happily as they watched. Kairi needed a lot of support to save her soul from a terrible fate.

Sora: _**Nothing beats inspiration than when inspiration sings**_

To Grandfather's shock and anger, everyone began to sing along. The devil couldn't believe it, he almost had Kairi and Sora's souls but now it appeared that even this villain couldn't stop the power of rock and roll!

All: _**Look at where music can take you  
When you're getting low**_

"Stop this, I'm warning you! YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!" Grandfather yelled angrily, but the people kept on singing, angering the villain even more.

_**Look at where the music can take you  
If you let it go**_

Grandfather screamed in fury and he quickly summon up demons from the Underworld through the crack in hope to stop that 'madness'. To the devil's shock and disbelief, those minions end up joining in on the singing and clapping as well.

_**Look at where music can take you  
When you're getting low**_

Grandfather was stunned at what was going on. Sora grinned as he said, "Your honor, I say that music can save your soul and a song from the heart beats the devil every time!"

"Oh yeah, crazy, he's right about that!" Travoltron said as he danced.

"Mm hmm, this is too good to beat!" Tee added.

"That's good enough for me! I declare you free!" Zix said as he hit his gavel on the crumbled stand happily.

Jury: _**We agree!**_

"All right, case is now dismissed!" Zix said with a nod. Sora and Kairi smiled as they hugged each other. The couple had done it; they won the case and saved the girl's soul, even freed Wilbur, Jeremy and Raimundo in the process!

Grandfather began to growl in fury and hatred. He couldn't believed it, the devil had lost; Grandfather never loses! The villain growled some more and shook the whole place as the aliens gulped, "Uh oh..."

"I'll tend to you three later!" Grandfather roared furiously at Zix, Travoltron, and Tee causing the jury to scream in fear. The devil groaned, "Blasted technicalities. Why do I ALWAYS give the heroes a chance? They almost always find a way to win when everything is on the line."

Flames came from Grandfather's mouth as Sora and Kairi smirked. They almost came near the two before being pulled back. The devil glared at the freed band while scowling, "Fine, I've learned my lesson." The three smirked at this as Raimundo elbowed Wilbur in amusement. "From now on..." Grandfather had flames all over himself. "NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!"

Grandfather then became a fiery tornado that went down back to the Underworld

The jury members screamed as they got sucked right into the twister. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee yelped as the stand was destroyed and they were pulled into the cyclone as well.

As everyone living watched, the flaming tornado was dragged right into the crack in the ground before it was sealed up, leaving the wig behind.

Suddenly the ground opened up long enough for the annoyed Zix to snatch the wig. The alien looked at the people and smiled sheepishly before he yelped while getting pulled right through the hole, the 'lid' of the ground closing once more.

The crowd cheered happily at the great triumph over the devil. Sora and Kairi hugged each other as the latter said, "Sora, you did it!"

"No, Kairi, we did it…together." Sora said with a smile. Then the couple kissed one another before they sang the song one more time.

Both: _**Look at where music can take you  
When you're getting low  
Look at where the music can take you  
If you let it go  
Look at where music can take you  
When you're getting low  
Look at where the music can take you  
If you let it go  
Look at where music can take you  
When you're getting low...**_

The End

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Delphigirl689: (weeping) Don't you just love happy endings?

Sora: (while holding Kairi) You said it.

Kairi: (smiling) I agree.

Delphigirl689: (throws handkerchief aside) Well, you folks know what to do; read and review!


End file.
